supersmashbrosfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Soulless
By: Icewish ♥ (A random Pokemon fanfic :P) Prologue A black egg and a white egg hatched side-by-side. The Pokemon who hatched from them, Zekrom and Reshiram, were found by a family of Pokemon from the near-by village and were raised and cared for there. Though, the family forgot about one egg. The egg sat in the back of the nest, cold and unhatched. It was a light blue in color, and had a silver-shine to it. An air of emptiness floated around it, like the icy winds drifting over a harsh tundra. It sat there, waiting, forgotten. Chapter 1 The cracking of the eggshell was heard in the quiet forest. Frost spread among the dead leaves and soil as the pieces of shell shattered and fell to the ground. A dragon-Pokemon hatchling crawled out of the egg and echoed a lonely cry into the trees and darkness. The Pokemon looked around the nest and the plants that surrounded it. He was alone and terrified and night was approaching with haste. The snapping of a branch was heard and the Pokemon turned around quickly, nervous. "Um, hello," said a voice, quietly. A boy, about the age of four or five, looked at the dragon from behind a tree. The Pokemon tried to focus his eyes in the darkness. His cold, pale yellow eyes were new and all that he could see was faint and blurry figures in the shadow. The Pokemon grew frightened and cowered in the back of the nest, creeping slowly away from the human. “No, it’s O.K,” said the boy speaking as if he were another Pokemon. He stepped out from behind the tree. He had strange, long, light green hair and blue-green eyes. He walked closer to the Pokemon and kneeled down to try and match the hatchling's height. The icy dragon stopped cowering and looked up at him. "I won't hurt you, I promise," said the boy. "But what Pokemon are you? I have never seen anyone like you before." The Pokemon seemed to shrug and looked down at the floor of the nest. The boy smiled and said "Well, Father calls me N, so you can too." He stood up. "Follow me, I still promise that I won't hurt you." The boy ran off and the dragon quickly followed. They eventually reached a large castle built in a forest clearing. The Pokemon shrank back in fright of the massive structure. "The house can't hurt you," said N. "Though..." He scooped up the Pokemon in his arms quickly and tried to hid him. "Father can't see you," said N. "We will have to sneak in." N walked around behind the building cautiously. He stopped walking and set the Pokemon down. Carefully, he removed two bricks from the wall which led into a small room. He and the Pokemon crawled through the entrance. "N?" said two voices at the same time. Two girls were in the room. They both looked like they had been searching for something, and their eyes were red and tired. "We were so worried!" said the girl with the pink hair. "We didn't know what to tell Father if you went missing!" shouted the girl with blonde hair, now crying. "I can't go back to the orphanage! I just can't-" "It's O.K, Concordia, Anthea," said N. Category:Fanfiction Category:Blizz's Pages